disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Disgaea Wiki talk:Manual of Style
Chart Colors, CSS Issues So, Otherarrow, are you sick of me yet? X D So the MOS's chart for D4 colors is a red-over-grey, but all the pages that actually have D4 info have a dk-blue-over-red scheme (with white text on both). http://disgaea.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Disgaea_4 http://disgaea.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Disgaea_4_Equipment http://disgaea.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Disgaea_4_Spells (The list of Innocents doesn't, because I colorized those tables and used the colors from the MOS. Whups?) Not that I've seen the whole site, by any means, but I have yet to see a table that uses what the MOS says to use about 'class=d#a/b'; they just hard-code every cell. I mean, ok fine whatever, it gets the job done and who cares. Except why does the MOS 'tell us' to use code that half the time will not work? I can't make the 'tr/!' lines register that 'class=d#a' is a viable piece of code to use. It will work for normal 'td/|' cells, but not for the header cells. I know CSS is finicky as butt, but this issue is beyond my mediocre CSS skills. Not that this is what's causing the header cells to not work (I was trying to use Dis2 colors), but: I looked at what I assume is the CSS source itself, and it doesn't actually specify a '.d4b' - where d4b should be, it just says d4a again. Issue one: the MOS needs to be correct. If the MOS isn't showing correct colors (D4, and sort of Dis2, see below), it needs to be altered. Issue two: if the CSS has a flaw, it needs to be fixed (no .d4b). Issue three: how on earth does one solve the header-doesn't-listen-to-css issue? I don't know if that's something going on behind the scenes on this wiki, or wikia in general... or with CSS.... I don't even know. But, even if we ignore that, then... Issue four: should the MOS should be altered to tell people not to use 'class=d#a/b'? but just to hardcode the actual colors to where they want to be? Oh and: going back to Issue one - the MOS says to use black font over the Dis2 colors, but the templates use white font over both. http://disgaea.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Disgaea_2 http://disgaea.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Disgaea_2_Classes Despite the lime/orange color scheme being a little eye-searing, white font does seem to work. And I ended up using bolded white font in the Dis2 Spesh page, and that seems to work. So I would vote for altering the MOS to use white font for Dis2. To that end (issues 1&4), please see User:SannaSK/Sandbox. Feel free to steal the code for that whole table b^_^. As far as issues 2 and 3... 2 is a small change but I'm almost positive I don't have the rights to edit the main CSS file, and... I don't even have a clue about 3. Streamline, streamline. My assumption (/hope?) is, there will be quite an influx of D5 data coming sooner or later, so the better the MOS is now, the easier editing will be later. And-slash-or: I looked just now, and it seems like I can post edits to the MOS. On the one hand, I don't want to be asking permission for every little thing (that's annoying to you). On the other, I don't want to just make changes to something as important as the MOS without outlining what I want to do and why (otherwise, that's rude to you). So.......... thoughts? SannaSK (talk) 01:22, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::I admit, I am not knowledgeable with CSS at all and I didn't set up the chart colors in the Manual of Style (if I recall, the old admin did). If the wiki as a whole is using colors that contradict the Manual of Style, then yes, correct the Manual. The chart you set up in your sandbox seems accurate (and I will spork). As for the rest, I honestly don't know. I admit, I am no good when it comes to the technical stuff. As for class= versus hardcode, since we use the later, yeah, I guess we should recommend it, but if both gets the same results, I personally wouldn't sweat it. Sorry that I can't help here. Thank you for all the help. EDIT: If I can edit the CSS, if you can tell me what to do, we can work something out?--Otherarrow (talk) 16:59, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::: I know a tiny tiny bit of CSS - under 'normal' conditions, I can... do very basic things with it. It tends to explode easily (and spectacularly) and not direct the programmer to the flawed section to facilitate fixes. The flaw that I found in what I /think/ is the sitewide CSS file is: if you search for '.D3b{background:#c01;color:white}', right after that is '.D4a{background:#a82125;color:black}', but that 'D4a' there is supposed to be 'D4b'. ::: OH HEY I looked again and there are more issues. ok just... you surely know enough code to know what to paste this over (by which i mean wowww if what I'm able to see is the real CSS file... wowww). The CSS has font color oddities so, here's a giant chunk that will make the CSS match the MOS. .D1a{background:purple;color:white} .D2a{background:limegreen;color:white} .D3a{background:skyblue;color:black} .D4a{background:#182a42;color:white} .prinnya{background:black;color:white} .seriesa{background:darkmagenta;color:white} .D1b{background:midnightblue;color:white} .D2b{background:orange;color:white} .D3b{background:#cc0011;color:white} .D4b{background:#a82125;color:white} .prinnyb{background:red;color:white} .seriesb{background:darkred;color:white} :::I'm so glad there's at least one admin around X D if I were trying to do half of these changes by myself, I think I'd have given up after like 2 minutes. X D SannaSK (talk) 18:26, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright...Ah, where do I put this anyway? I don't exactly deal with code much at all, so I don't have the page on hand. ^^;;--Otherarrow (talk) 19:43, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :::hm. I... don't actually know where to find the CSS sheet. I've been looking at it by 'view page source' and clicking the ref link, but that's not a functional way to edit it, from 'inside the wiki' or anything. I... was kind of hoping you knew how to get to it, haha. I'll start reading on community.wikia and mediawiki and see if I can figure this out. SannaSK (talk) 20:44, February 12, 2015 (UTC)